


Flawed Design// DELETED SCENES

by GoldenDaydreams



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, But Then It Was A Deleted Scene, Deleted Scenes, Established Relationship, I'm Not Making You Read This, Improper Use Of Runes, M/M, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, So Now There Is No Context, Teasing, sorry - Freeform, there was plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: Scenes I'd written for Flawed Design that didn't really have a place in the story and ended up cut out. They would have happened post ending anyway, so... yep, here they are. They don't actually advance the story in any way, so don't think you're missing something if you choose not to read them.





	Flawed Design// DELETED SCENES

Their lips met once again before Alec pulled back. “You sure?” he asked once again, holding the swatch of black silk in his hands.

“This was _your_ idea,” Magnus said with a smirk. “And I’ve agreed. Three times.” When Alec only raised a brow, Magnus sighed. “Yes, Alec.”

With utmost care, Alec covered Magnus’s eyes with the fabric, and tied it behind his head. “Good?”

“Yep.” Magnus had a big grin on his face as Alec’s hand’s on his shoulders guided him to lay down. Alec’s fingers trailed down his body, his lips following their path. His fingers gripped at the pillow his head rested upon, tightening as Alec sucked a hickey into his inner thigh.

“Lift your hips,” Alec said. Magnus planted his feet and followed the order. He heard a bit of rustling, and felt his boyfriend moving around, two pillows were stuffed under his hips, and he let himself relax again.

Paying more attention to his other senses, he heard the cap of the bottle of lube pop open. He held his breath, trying to listen to for his Alexander. The bottle was dropped on the bed, and rolled into Magnus’s side, the bottle cool to the touch, and he let out a little gasp. Alec’s hand, a little sticky from the lube he’d clearly spread over the fingers of his other hand, grasped his thigh. “Are you ready?” he asked, his voice a gentle rumble.

“Yes!”

Open mouthed kisses trailed his inner thigh, and he felt the smooth skin of Alec’s freshly shaven face nuzzle there for a second, pausing as his lubed fingertip found its target, smearing lube over Magnus’s hole. He wanted to grab Alec’s hand press him closer, force those fingers inside himself, but Alec always did everything in his own time, and in the end, Magnus never had any complaints.

After seemingly forever of Alec’s finger moving in slow, barely there circles did he press the first digit in, not far, not hard, always incredibly gentle.

“Oh,” Magnus felt the breath leave his lungs, the finger slowly pressing further, further, until it settled and stayed. “Fuck.”

Alec’s lips got busy again, kissing his thighs. Magnus kept expecting his boyfriends lips to travel further up, to tease around his cock, teasing, always with the teasing, maddening him until he was begging for it, and only then would Alec wrap those sinful lips around the head, mischief in his bright blue eyes. But he didn’t. The kisses never left his thighs, but that finger started moving, still slow, so very slow.

He sighed into the pleasure, relaxing completely under Alec’s careful, and loving hands. Alec’s hand stopped massaging this thigh, and reached, tapping his ribs until Magnus released his grip on the pillow and knowing what his boyfriend wanted, he laid it down beside him, palm pointed toward Alec, fingers splayed. Alec’s hand pressed against his, fingers threading and clasping down, further joining them.

“Hey, Mags?”

“Yeah, Love?”

Without seeing Alec, he knew the younger man wore a smile. “I love you,” and at the same time as he said those words he crooked his finger and brushed against his prostate on the first try.

Gasping, his hand tightened around Alec’s. It took him a full ten seconds for his brain to string together the words in the correct order. “I-I love you too.”

Alec’s finger slowly slid out, and Magnus couldn’t help but whine. “I’ve got you,” Alec promised, two fingers pressing in this time, slowly, and not all the way at first, in a little, then out, then in a little further, scissoring him open gently.

“I know,” Magnus said. “I know, I know.” The way Alec was so careful in taking him apart always left him gasping for breath, and shocked him to the core. He’d had countless lovers, and none, _not one,_ brought him the kind of pleasure he got with Alec.

Those two fingers moved in an unrushed fashion, driving Magnus mad. He wiggled his hips, trying to get Alec to speed up. “Faster,” he demanded when his boyfriend didn’t clue in.

“Nope,” Alec said, popping the ‘p’ sound. “You’re going to take what I give. Sound good?”

Alec getting low-key dominate in bed? Magnus sucked in a breath. He nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah, that sounds great. You’re… you’re going to let me come, right?” Alec’s groan went straight to his dick.

“Of course,” he murmured, before hitting his prostate dead on again.

“Alec!”

“It’s the game-plan, you know,” Alec said softly, a third finger joining. “You, coming. Hard.”

Alec pulled his fingers nearly out, and Magnus had to let go of Alec’s hand when he pulled it away. The bottle of lube was also taken, opened one handed, and Magnus felt a trickle of the cold liquid against his hole, the fingers moving to spread it. “Yes, yes,” Magnus whispered as those well coated fingers pressed back in and nailed that same spot that turned him into a whining mess of pleasure. “Alec, stop teasing! I need you, give me your cock already, I’m ready, please, please, Darling-“

“Shhh,” Alec shushed him softly, “I’ve got you.”

Those three fingers moved, the rhythm maddeningly slow, and steady, each thrust a direct hit. “Angel, you’re so beautiful spread out like this, my fingers inside of you-“

“Alec, please,” Magnus turned his head into the pillow, tears welling in his eyes as the pleasure became overwhelming. “I’m going to come if you keep this up.”

“Good,” Alec replied evenly.

“But you-“

“No,” Alec said firmly. “Focus on your pleasure, Magnus.” His fingers kept their slow, and precise pace. Their hands met, fingers interlocking again. Alec’s lips trailed lazy kisses down his thighs once more, then stopped, his cheek resting against Magnus’s thigh. “Fuck,” his voice entirely ruined. “I still can’t believe I’m lucky enough to be with you.”

“Alexand-“

“You’re so beautiful, and kind, and wonderful, and perfect, and I love you so much, Magnus. I want to spend every day showing you just how much.”

Magnus’s back arched off the bed, his hands tightened, nails digging into the pillow and Alec’s hand. Still, Alec’s aim remained true, pressing even as Magnus came, the pleasure overcoming him. Magnus realized belatedly that he’d been chanting his lover’s name, ‘ _Alexander,’_ over and over. The onslaught of sensation left him actually sobbing that name, his release hot on his chest, those fingers finally settled, but didn’t leave.

Alec groaned. “That was so hot.”

“Can I?” Magnus pointed with his free hand to the blindfold.

“Yeah, of course,” Alec replied, his voice still deep with arousal. “Whenever you want to take it off, you don’t have to ask me.”

Magnus just pushed it up onto his forehead, and looked down. His own come stood out starkly against his skin, his cock remained semi-hard. Alec’s hair stood up on ends, his cheek still pressed into Magnus’s thigh. Those blue eyes couldn’t remain on any one thing; Magnus’s face, his chest with the evidence of his release, or where Alec’s fingers were slowly dragging against Magnus’s oversensitive walls as they pulled out.

Alec finally had his hands free. “Let me get a cloth. Stay put.”

“But-“ Magnus didn’t get to protest before Alec’s long strides had taken him into the adjoining bathroom. He heard the water run, then Alec came back with a wet cloth in hand. Magnus reached for the bulge in his jeans, and Alec swatted his hand away with a playful smile. 

“Let me clean you up,” Alec said.

“But Alec, you’re still hard.” Magnus tried to get the rest of his body to move, but it was tingling with pleasure, and didn’t want to. “Let me take care of you.”

“You’re exhausted,” Alec replied, not unkindly. He wiped at Magnus’s skin with the warm cloth. “Get some rest.”

“I’m getting you back for this.”

Alec looked surprised. “Well… okay?”

“I have a question for you,” Magnus said as Alec’s hands slid over the now clean expanse of skin. When Alec turned his face toward him and raised a brow in question, Magnus continued. “How did you do that?”

Alec tossed the cloth into the hamper effortlessly. “What?”

“Hit my prostate with such accuracy,” Magnus said bluntly. “I mean, you only didn’t hit it when I know you weren’t meaning to. But whenever you wanted to, I know you did.”

Alec smirked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit.”

Alec laughed, and ditched his jeans before climbing into bed. Magnus scrambled a little, his limbs heavy but he kicked away the extra pillows and managed to get under the blankets and rested his head on Alec’s chest.

“Come on,” Magnus persisted wiggling his naked body against his boyfriend. “Tell me.”

“Jace-“ he held up a hand as Magnus opened his mouth, “Lemme finish.” Magnus shut his mouth. “Jace mentioned that with an accuracy rune, he’d gotten better at… er… with Clary, you know?”

“Oh.”

Alec pulled his right arm up, and on the inner forearm was a new accuracy rune. “So I figured…”

“Holy shit.” Magnus stared at the rune wide-eyed. “So… you could pull that off again?”

“Definitely.”

Magnus smirked. “And here I thought only the stamina rune could come in handy in the bedroom.” 

“We could use both,” Alec teased.

“I’d die,” Magnus replied dramatically with a laugh. He kissed Alec’s jaw. “I swear, when I have fully functioning limbs, I’m going to give you the best orgasm of your life.”

Alec kissed Magnus’s temple. “I look forward to it. Now sleep. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
